Mobile communications have revolutionized our lives. As connected devices proliferate, second hand transfers are inevitable. Indeed, people are already buying, selling, and handing down wireless smartphones, watches, cameras, and other connected devices. Sensitive information (such as social security numbers and physiological data) may thus be inadvertently revealed.